Broken Pieces
by HeyItsBekah
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, based on Zoe having to teenage children - Luke and Emily. This story follows them through the ups and downs of dealing with teenage life. *Rated T For References To Self Harm/Depression/Suicide. May Be Triggering To Some Readers*
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old, Emily Hanna sat on her bed, strumming out the chords to 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons on her brand new guitar that Zoe had bought her when her iPhone buzzed, flashing up that her mum was calling her. Emily placed down her guitar and picked up her phone, pressing the accept button.

"Hey?" Emily said, wondering why her mum was phoning her when she was supposed to be driving home.

"Hey, Emily, I'm really sorry darling but I have to stay and work late for a while, the ED's full to bursting – there was an RTC..." Zoe said.

"What the hell? You've stayed late every night for the last week, you're hardly ever home anymore!" Emily shouted down the phone, annoyed at her mum. All she wanted was to tell her mum about school, and about her friends and all of the things that happened in her day like any normal kid in her class.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry I've got to go..." Zoe said as she saw Jeff and Dixie take in another patient through the double doors. Emily hung up the phone, annoyed, before pulling on some shoes, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house, ignoring shouts from her 17 year old brother, Luke.

Meanwhile, in Holby City ED, Zoe looked stressed.

"You alright?" Ash asked Zoe, worried about his colleague. They'd been getting closer over the summer, and Ash was planning to ask her out for dinner. He'd developed 'feelings' for her ever since Linda and him had played a joke on Zoe before the summer.

"It's just Emily in another mood, she'll get over it in a bit..." Zoe said, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, ignoring it as she assessed the patient.

"Can you get that for me, Jamie? And Fletch, can you get me a full head and neck CT along with chest x-rays?" Zoe said as she did her best to save the patient as Jamie put Zoe's phone up to his ear.

"Hi, it's staff nurse Collier from Holby City ED, Dr Hanna's busy right now." Jamie said.

"Jamie? It's Emily, she's just ran off and she looked upset – I don't know where she's gone and she won't answer her phone!" Luke said, his voice laced in worry.

"Okay, don't worry... I'll get your mum to phone you back in a few minutes, okay?" Jamie said before reassuring Luke and hanging up.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, seeing Jamie's worried expression.

"Emily's run off, Luke sounded well worried." Jamie said. Zoe looked blank for a moment before running out of resus, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Sam, there's a patient in resus – Andy Walker, he's your patient now." Zoe said hurriedly.

"Wait, what? I'm in triage with Robyn and Lily today... Zoe, wait!" Sam tried to find out what was wrong but her boss had already run into the staffroom. She called Luke back, pacing around nervously as the phone rang.

"Luke? What's happened?!" Zoe asked, still pacing about the small room.

"I don't know, she just stormed out of her room and slammed the door... She's not answering her phone either." Luke said, on the brink of tears.

"Oh god I knew I should've just come home..." Zoe said, sighing before bursting into tears. "Wait an hour, and if she's not home, phone the police... I'll try and get off as soon as possible." Zoe said, drying her eyes and walking back into the ED.

_Emily's P.O.V _

I ran as fast as I could, not really knowing where I was going, until I reached the deserted skate park. It was too windy for anybody that wasn't stupid to come and ride in the park and I sat myself down on a bench, shivering in the cold wind. I pulled my white 'Beats' headphones from my bag and took out my phone, putting my music on shuffle. I noticed I had twelve missed calls and several texts, but instead of answering them, I put my music up and shoved my hood up as it was starting to rain. I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out the small, shiny blade when I found it. I rolled up my sleeve, revealing a multitude of scars and cuts, some small, some big, some faint, and some deep. I made another cut near the base of my wrist, pushing deep and biting my lip as pain seared through my wrist. I watched as the crimson liquid poured out of my thin wrist, feeling dizzier and dizzier every second before everything went black.

_Jamie's P.O.V_

I walked out of the ED, shivering in the cold rain and decided to take the shortcut home. It had been a hard shift, with the RTC and then Zoe stressing out on me and I couldn't wait to get home and have a cup of tea and watch Eastenders with me and Robyn's cat, Olly, curled up on my lap. As I exited the small forest into the skate park that were only a two minute walk back to mine, I spotted a small, slim figure laying unconscious on a bench and ran over. On closer inspection, I clearly saw it was Emily, Zoe's daughter with a large cut on her right wrist. I quickly put pressure on it, trying to get a response.

"Emily... Emily, can you open your eyes for me?" I said loudly, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialling 999. "Hi, erm, I've found a girl unconscious in the skate park by Leighton Drive. Her name's Emily Hanna, she has a weak pulse, a large laceration to her wrist and a GCS of nine... Thanks." I said, before hanging up, keeping pressure on the deep cut on her wrist. I spotted all of the other marks and cuts on her wrist and realised she must self harm. I shook my head, tears in my eyes, because I knew she must have been going through complete hell for the last few months.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I head the familiar sound of the ambulance sirens and watched as Uncle Jeff and Norman climbed out.

"Jeff, Norman, she's bleeding out!"

* * *

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one will be out in a few days... Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger but the chapter would've gone on forever. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the ambulance pulled up beside the ED, Sam, Robyn and Tess stood by to take Emily into resus while Ash made an attempt at soothing Zoe.

"Emily Hanna, fifeteen. Found on a park bench with a deep laceration to her left wrist. She's lost approximately a litre of blood and has a low BP and heart rate. We've managed to stop the bleeding for now, but I don't know how long that'll last." Norman said as they wheeled the teenager into the hospital, and as Zoe gasped to see her daughter being wheeled into the ED.

"Cubicle ten please Norman..." Sam ordered, quickly starting to asses her patient. "Erm okay Robyn can we cross match a unit of blood just to be safe, and Tess can you get another line in and push in some warm fluids." The two nurses nodded as Sam carefully lifted the dressing from the teenager's wrist. The cut was deep, and Sam knew there was a possibility of nerve and tendon damage.

"Tess can you give CAHMS a call and let them know we've got a case for them and Robyn, I think you should call Luke – Emily would want him to be here." Sam said, carefully shining her penlight in the teenager's eyes as the senior nurse left to make the call.

"Hmmph?" Emily said, turning over and flipping away from Sam, protectively holding her wrist.

"Emily? It's Sam..." Sam said gently, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder in an attempt at soothing her.

"You can't hide from this forever, sweetie." Robyn said, she knew Emily quite well as she'd done work experience at the hospital earlier that year.

"Piss off." Emily said defensively, making Sam laugh a little and roll her eyes. "I'm serious – leave me alone, I'm fine." She said, still not looking the doctor in the eye.

"Can you try and talk to her?" Sam mouthed to Robyn. Robyn nodded and Sam left the cubicle to go and let Zoe know that Emily was going to be okay.

"Look, Emily... Sam's gone now. You're not 'fine' are you?" Robyn said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Look at me, that's it. It's okay to feel like this – completely normal..."

"Self-harm isn't normal though, is it? It's messed up." Emily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not when you feel like it's the only way you can cope with things. You need to talk to someone – it'll help a lot! I know it's difficult at first but I assure you, it'll make you feel a thousand times better." Robyn said, and pulling Emily into a hug as she burst into tears.

"It's okay... It's all gonna be okay." Robyn soothed the teenager as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Eventually, Emily's sobs died down and Robyn pulled away from the embrace and placed her hands on the teenager's shoulders.

"You are going to get better, okay? There's a woman out there waiting to talk to you – from CAHMS. I'll leave you to talk, okay?"

Emily nodded and braced herself as the woman walked in. She knew it was going to be super difficult.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's so short but it's really a filler chapter, I'll update either tomorrow/Sunday and it'll be extra long, I promise! Hope you enjoyed – please review!x**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 1 month later ~**

_Emily's POV_

As I walked out of my therapist's office, I smiled. It was a genuine smile for the first time in a whole month. I'd spent a month of complete and utter hell sitting in my room doing coursework and going to a mixture of individual and group therapy. I refused to talk to Mum or Luke about my self harming and depression – Andrew (my therapist) told me that I didn't need to tell them anything as long as I'd speak to him.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked, standing up from his seat and snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and followed him out to his birthday present – an old, silver Nissan that he seemed quite proud of. As he started up the car, I thought about everything. I could finally think clearly – and it was pretty crazy that it'd been a whole month since I'd done the one thing I felt I needed to survive.

"We're going out for dinner with Ash and Ella tonight... That nice Italian place in town – your favourite." Luke said as we sped along the motorway.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. I glanced at myself in the car mirror – I looked dreadful. My hair was just scraped back into a ponytail and my skin was dry and dehydrated. I hadn't made any effort with my appearance since I'd been in hospital – I hadn't gone to school or been out since then so I didn't really see the point.

"We're proud of you – me, Mum, Ash and Ella... We're happy you're getting better." Luke said, shooting me a smile. "We love you – plus, mum says she wants to talk to all of us."

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know... It won't be anything you need to worry about – don't worry!" Luke said optimistically, but I could tell he was a little worried too. We soon pulled up outside the house and I jumped out of the car, running inside so I could talk to mum. I walked into the kitchen, casually sitting down across the table from mum.

"Hey, darling... You okay?" She asked, I don't think she was really expecting a reply.

"Yeah, actually. Great." I said, smiling. "Can I go back to school soon?" I asked. Mum looked stunned, before looking at me, a little confused.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked, closing her laptop and looking me in the eye.

"I figured it would be easier to go back to school soon and go to school for a while before I have to start revising for my GCSEs..." I said. "And plus, I really need to get out more."

"Uhm okay..." Mum said unsurely. "About that... Em, Ash was wondering... Ash has asked us to move in with him – Luke's said he wants to move in with some of his college mates, but I said that we'd have to talk to you... That's why we're going out for dinner tonight." Mum said. I nodded slowly, thinking for a minute. Mum looked at me closely, wanting to know what I thought of the idea.

"I don't mind. I'd like that. I'd like you to be happy." I said, smiling. Mum looked at me, it was obviously not the reaction she thought she was going to get.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked, stunned. I nodded, before standing up, grabbing an apple and heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Well, if we're going out tonight, I've only got three hours to get ready, don't I?" I smiled, before walking out of the room.

I went upstairs to my room and realised I hadn't played my guitar for quite a while, and made a mental note to practise when I got home. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and realised I needed to take my pills. I picked up the bottle from my bedside table and took two with a gulp of water.

I headed to the bathroom put on the shower, stepping into the hot steam a few moments later. After I'd washed myself, I stepped out, wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my bedroom. I saw I had a notification on my phone and bent down to see what it was.

_Hey Emily, hope you're okay! When are you thinking about coming back to school? Me, Evan, James and Georgia are missing you like crazy! Just remember we're here to talk if you ever need to!x ~Amy_

It was from my best friend, Amy. She'd called me and I'd explained everything in brief detail a few days after I'd gotten out of hospital, and after that we'd spoken on Facebook every day. I smiled and quickly typed out a message back.

_I'm great! I'll hopefully be back at school within a couple of weeks – hope the school's ready for me! :D Tell the others I miss them! Do you want to meet up this weekend? Maybe for a Costa or something?x ~Emily_

I put my phone on my bed and picked out my outfit – a nice light blue skater skirt, a white, short sleeved lace top with a vest top underneath and an oversized, cosy winter cardigan. I was starting to need to wear warm clothes – it was the middle of November and if I wore anything less than a hoodie I would be freezing cold.

I carefully did my makeup – foundation, a nude coloured lipstick, mascara and a flick of black eyeliner – before drying my hair and curling it before clipping my fringe back. I looked myself up and down in the mirror on my wardrobe door and smiled. I was happy for the first time in quite a while.

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I ended up in hospital after having an asthma attack and when I got out, I had so much work to catch up with... I'm not sure how regular updates will be until I've got anything sorted, but I'll aim for once a week. (: please review x**


End file.
